1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a school organizer which magnetically attaches to a desk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Primary school children need a variety of supplies during the school day. For example, a student might need pencils and pens, a pad of paper, a ruler, glue, scissors, a calculator, and crayons. If these items are placed in the student""s desk, they inevitably mix together and form a disorganized mess. In addition, the student is unable efficiently to transport the supplies to another work area.
A need remains in the art for an organizer for school supplies that magnetically attaches to the outside of a desk, and can be removed and carried to another area.
The present invention is an organizer for school supplies that magnetically attaches to the outside of a desk, and can be removed and carried to another area.
A storage and carrying device for school supplies comprises a cloth carrier having several pockets of various sizes for holding pencils, glue, calculator, crayons, markers, a note pad, etc. The organizer comprises a main back portion formed of a single piece of fabric, which is folded in half and sewn to form a top compartment for magnets, a main compartment for markers and paper, and a bottom compartment for pencils and the like.
The organizer further includes a sewn on front pocket portion, which is formed of a single piece of cloth sewn to the front of the main portion and further having a series of vertical seams which form several pockets of various sizes between the front portion and the back portion.
Finally, the organizer includes a scissor holder, comprising a loop of fabric sewn to the front of one of the front pockets. A snap or velcro closure holds the bottom compartment closed, and a second snap holds the main compartment closed.